Surke Dilah'm
Surke is a very powerful Atlantean from Atlantis with a form of atavism. History Surke was the son of Aurthur Curry and as such was very powerful, due to his unique condition, he was always getting ridiculed. When he finally had enough he faught his way to the palace and killed his father and his mother. He now rules over Atlantis with an iron fist. Power Level Physical Capabilities By Atlantean standards he's by far the most powerful warrior and king Atlantis has ever seen. His strength is comparable to Herakles and Superman. His speed is the water is absolutely unmatched and on land can outrun guys like Batman and Deathstroke with ease, his reflexes are massively superhuman being fully capable of grabbing and tossing back entire salvos of torpedoes to their point of origin. He is completely invulnerable to high caliber and armor piercing gunfire, tremendous impact forces, freezing temperatures, boiling temperatures, on land he regenerates 100x as fast as a human, but in the water he regenerates instantaneously, he can use sonar and lateral lines as a way of detecting enemies, he also has insanely sharp and har claws and teeth capable of shredding even Superman. Magical Capabilities Surke is able to control water in all its forms and can produce a bio-electric shock, he also has an enchanted weapon which feeds of peoples stamina then gives it to Surke and this weapon also is fully capable of shredding Superman. Powers and Abilities Powers Atlantean Biological Adaption: The Atlanteans are an offshoot of humanity that is biologically adapted to the deep ocean environment. For most Atlanteans, this means that can breathe underwater, endure the pressures of the deep (among other adaptations), and can only spend a very limited time out of water. He also possesses superhuman levels of strength, speed, endurance and durability, all by-products of his body being adapted to survive unprotected in the tremendous pressures of the ocean depths. Although other Atlanteans possess similar adaptations, Surke's royal lineage makes him a super-Atlantean as well as super-human, and as such he has greater physical capabilities than a typical Atlantean. *'Amphibious Nature:' Surke, as an Atlantean, and can therefore breath underwater and on land. He can be immersed indefinitely without suffering any ill effects but being super-Atlantean due to his royal lineage, he can survive on land longer than an average Atlantean. This length can be extended by the humidity in the atmosphere but eventually prolonged dehydration will weaken him thus he must return to aquatic environment at various periods. *'Enhanced Sight:' His ability to see in the murky depths of the ocean allows him exceptional night vision while on land. He has claimed that his eyes are adapted to see at 6,000 fathoms (or 36,000 feet below the surface of the water). *'Enhanced Hearing:' Dozens of times more acute than human capacity. *'Enhanced Smell:' Dozens of times more acute than human capacity. *'Superhuman Strength:' Like all Atlanteans, Surke is superhumanly strong but his physical strength is greater than that of any member of his superhuman race. The exact level of his strength is dependent upon his physical contact with water and his strength diminishes slowly the longer he is out of contact with it. He has been seen casually lifting millions of tons without effort. Furthermore his physical prowess is so great that he has been referred to as one of the most powerful beings on the planet. *'Superhuman Durability:' The tissues of Surke's body are much harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of normal human beings and most other Atlanteans. Surke can withstand tremendous impact forces, high caliber bullets, falls from orbital heights, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, blows from powerful superhumans and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. **'Energy/Heat Resistance:' Surke is extremely resistant to energy/heat based attacks as he has with stood multiple blasts from Amazo's heat vision, and Black Manta's heat beams. *'Superhuman Endurance:' Surke's advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of normal human beings, and all Atlanteans for that matter. At his peak, Namor can physically exert himself for at least more than 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Namor's stamina, much like his strength, steadily declines the longer he is out of contact with water and will diminish to the point where he only has slightly greater stamina than the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Speed:' Surke can run at just over a hundred mp/h but that speed decreases the longer he is out of water. *'Superhuman Swimming Speed:' Surke can swim at millions of knots. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Surke can react to entire salvos of torpedoes and send them all back to their point of origin. *'Superhuman Agility:' Surke is able to do quintuple spinning drilling front flip with no problem at all. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Surke's regeneration is massively slower while on land but it's still 100x faster and more powerful than a human being, but while in the water he can regenerate anything, instantaneously. **'Extended Longevity:' Surke will live thousands of years before the signs of aging even begin to be physically noticeable. *'Marine Telepathy:' Surke has the ability to communicate directly with sea life and has done so throughout all of his life. Lately he possesses a greater range of control that can actually force sea creatures to obey his whims. **'Access to the Clear:' Surke has the ability to sense the primal emotions of aquatic creatures through "The Clear". The Clear seems to function as a universal consciousness of all sea life. Via it he can communicate or command sea life on the other side of the planet. He can see what they see and much more what he is only beginning to realize. He can also push his telepathic powers to reach out to the higher land creatures to find that element of their brains that was once an aquatic dwelling creature. This may account for Surke's facility with language. Animal Mimicry: Surke has the ability to mimic the characteristics of all the undersea creatures. Some of the abilities he has demonstrated are; *'Lateral Lines:' Surke can detect subtle movement or vibrations around him, particularly underwater. *'Sonar:' Surke possesses a natural form of sonar. Magic: Surke Has the ability to use advanced magic and can use it in conjunction with his forging skills to create very powerful enchanted weaponry. *'Hydrokinesis:' Surke can control water in all it's forms. *'Energy Absorption:' Surke can absorb an unlimited amount of energy. **'Bio-Electricity:' After absorbing energy Surke can produce bio-electricity. *'Prolonged Adaption:' When using his magic he can prolong his stay on land so he doesn't get weaker as fast. *'Magic Cancellation:' When using magic, no other magic can affect his own. *'Magical Weaponry Creation:' Surke can use his magic to create weapons of enormous power. Abilities Master Swimmer: Surke is definitely the worlds best swimmer. Master Martial Artist: Surke has created and perfected his own form of underwater martial arts, and is also is a master of various common martion arts such as, kendo, tae kwon do, wrestling and various others. Expert Tactician: Surke is a very accomplished tactician. Multilingual: Surke speaks virtually every language on Earth. Weapons Samehada: As the blade is made up of scales, it inflicts injuries through shredding or shaving what it comes into contact with, rather than just cutting the object in question. This flaying effect is similar to a shark's skin, hence the sword's name. While it ordinarily remains rigid, Samehada's hilt is able to stretch and bend to great extent, allowing the weapon to be used like a flail. Samehada has the unique ability to drain the targets physical energy allowing it to drastically weaken an opponent, and when it does this it feeds it back into Surke's stamina.